


St. Rudolph’s internal struggles

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humour, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: After Mizuki discovers that two members of the Tennis team are dating he starts trying his best to find his special someone also.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JapaneseSnowPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/gifts).



Yuuta looked at his phone’s screen and sighed once more, it was already the 10th time today and still no news from Nomura. They had decided this would be the day in which they would tell their team they were together and only thinking at that made Yuuta blush. He and Nomura, now Nomu-chan, had been dating for over two months, hidden from everyone, until last week when Nomu had asked Yuuta to introduce him to his family. Asked is not a good description of it, more like Nomura invited himself to dinner at the Fuji’s house on the weekend Yuuta was visiting his family.

Obviously, the young Fuji freaked out. But Nomu just barged his way into the apartment and he was warmly greeted by a smiley Yumiko and a too happy Syusuke. Somehow they already knew he was dating. His smiling brother said that even his voice on the phone sounded different so he clearly picked up it could only be because of a romance and his sister said she had read it on the fortune cards.

In the end all his irrational fears, Syusuke killing Nomu or forbidding them to have a relationship ended as just irrational fears, the days Yuuta had passed agonizing over how to tell his family he was dating, to tell his brother he was dating had been all for nothing.

Now his agonizing was over a new problem, how to tell their team they were dating. This time, even Nomu himself was a bit scared, both of them were expecting Mizuki to suddenly go crazy on them and add a huge load of physical exercise or simply don’t allow them to date because of things related to the Tennis Club. Hopefully Akazawa would stand by their side on it.

His phone finally vibrated and he almost let it fall, it was a text from Nomu, but when he looked at it, his disappointment almost turned to anger.

The clearly female outfit that now showed on his phone, made him regret that Nomu and his brother now shared a common hobby, dressing up poor Yuuta in cute female clothes.

He quickly typed a response, containing an insult, and asking where they would meet to finally go talk to their snivelly Club Manager, whose final word worth more than the captain’s itself.

* * *

 

Mizuki was having a perfect day, he had finished his poetry book, fixed his hair, drank a warm cup of tea and complained at some first year students about making loud noises on the corridors, now he only had to go to his manager office on the Tennis Club, that was larger than Akazawa’s captain office, pick up his spying gears and set out to recruit some students and steal some information.

He entered the office, settling his school materials over the purple table on the center and opened the windows, appreciating the rose garden outside that he requested to be planted using his dorm monitor powers. A loud knock on the door interrupted his beautiful concentration.

“What is it?” Mizuki asked, the annoyance being clear on his voice.

“It’s Nomura and Yuuta, we have something to tell you Mizuki.” His Vice-Captain’s voice was a mix of scared and defiant, it was not normal for him to speak like this.

“You two interrupted my daily concentration time, but you may enter.”

The door was opened slowly and the first thing Mizuki noticed was that their hands were entwined. Why would Yuuta and Nomura be holding hands before talking with him? He asked himself. As always, instead of going to the most obvious conclusion, Mizuki’s mind was already thinking his teammates must have accidentally glued their hands together and were asking for his amazing help, the redness on Yuuta’s face should be a clear sign of that.

“Mizuki-san, we came to tell you that we are going out together.” Was Nomura’s voice, he said the sentence in one breath only.

On the wavy haired manager’s mind there was only one meaning on the way.

“To where?” Mizuki asked, while twirling his precious hairlock, that had gone a bit out of place.

“What?” Yuuta asked back with an small voice, his face had gotten even more red.

“You two are going out to where? And why the holding hands? The club practice will start soon.” he explained, resting on the clear wooden table, behind him.

“Mizuki-san, what we mean is that we are dating, the two of us. Me and Yuuta.” Nomura said it like he was explaining it to a child.

Mizuki could feel another of his precious hair-locks going out of place.

“Alright, just get out my office then.” He murmured, making the two boys run away.

“See, it was not so bad in the end.” Captain Akazawa spoke with them near the Tennis courts.

Yuuta could finally breath again since they were far away from Mizuki, somehow he felt the older boy had not taken things that nicely but Nomura beside him seemed to be of a different option.

“Mizuki-san was really nice in the end! He did not pass extra practice to us or anything.” He said with a relieved face.

“I feel he was even more understanding than I imagined he would be.” Akazawa replied again, calling the boys to practice and leaving his friend and manager alone in his office.

* * *

 

Later that night the captain of St Rudolph was woken by a 2 A.M. call and that call was the start of Akazawa’s personal hell.

“Yoshiro, why am I not dating?” The voice sounded almost like a summon from hell on Akazawa’s waking brain.

“Anh… What?” His voice took some time to appear and was answered by a large shout that finished the job of waking him up, almost making him fall from bed.

“WHY AM I NOT DATING?” Mizuki’s shout was almost desperate on the other side of the line.

“Why are you not what, Mizuki?” Akazawa tried to understand, but his mind was still not able to process exactly what was happening there.

“Yuuta and Nomura are dating! Why am I not?” Mizuki shouted once more, his voice sounding close to a whimper.

Akazawa let a sigh out before searching the words to answer his friend. “Me, Kaneda, Yanagisawa and Kisarazu aren’t dating also, so you don’t need to feel lonely.”

There was a pause on the other side of the line, before another shout came, making the St. Rudolph Captain take the phone far from his ear.

“ARE YOU COMPARING ME TO YANAGISAWA OR TO ANY DOUBLES PLAYERS?”

His hand went to his face, now completely awake, he needed some way to get rid of Mizuki and be able to sleep again.

“I am sure people like you also, Mizuki. Perhaps like… Maybe if you could stop nfuing a bit or talking about tea.”

Another pause on the line.

“What did you say there, Yoshiro?” Akazawa could feel anger, this time completely directed to him, even from the phone.

“Nothing.” The call was turned off and while he heard the beeping sound of the phone trying to fall back to sleep, he thought this Mizuki situation would not end anytime soon.

During lunch on the next day Akazawa heard loud laughing incoming from the direction of one of the third year classes, curiosity made him move on that direction to be greeted by a laughing Yanagisawa.

“Buchou, you have no clue what Mizuki did this time, dane!” The duck manage to say between his loud laughs.

“What did he do this time?” Akazawa instantly regretted asking.

“He went to hit on Yuuta’s sister when she came to visit and got completely dumped, da ne!” His fellow third year could not contain his laugh, and the only thing that passed through Akazawa’s face was how pitiful the situation must have looked. A desperate Mizuki, twirling his hair-lock and being rejected.

“You should have seen, Buchou! It was the funniest ever, da ne!” The other interrupted his line of thought to mock their Club Manager a bit more.

“Where is Mizuki now?” Even after the late night phone call, Akazawa still felt bad for his friend, he wasn’t that bad of a guy, just a bit pathetic sometimes.

“Oh Mizuki? Probably is hiding on his office or something.”

And that was where Akazawa went to, and found the wavy haired man sitting on a corner of his office, destroying one of the roses from his precious garden. Before he could say anything, Mizuki noticed his presence.

“I got rejected! Why would someone as amazing as me get rejected?” The shout was another whimper.

“Maybe you have to go for people more of your age? Or even let them see different sides of you and not only the student and manager side, Mizuki.” Akazawa tried his best to give productive advice, but the next days showed him, productive advice was not something that ever worked for Mizuki.

The following days of the week were filled with Mizuki taking his advices the worst way possible. Him going to class in a hideous purple suit with purple roses and having some first years throw petals anywhere he walked, making an obligatory three hours presentation on how to make tea and how he was amazing on it, singing a full opera concert nobody asked or cared for, composing horrible poetry and putting it up on the walls or using the school radio to recite it during lunch. But the thing that made Akazawa take the decision he had to do something was the day Mizuki used his dorm manager powers to force every single student that lived there to watch the Tennis practices, trying to make himself look nicer or cooler on the eyes of the students.

Akazawa picked up his phone, seeing twenty-four missed calls, all from Mizuki, probably to complain his amazing methods were not working and dialed Yuuta’s number.

“Buchou? Why are you calling on a weekend?” Yuuta sounded bit breathless on the line.

“Is Nomura there with you?” Akazawa was almost sure he knew why his fellow student had problems breathing when he picked up the phone.

“Anh… Like…” There was a chuckle on the other side of the line, next to Yuuta’s rambling.

“I know he is there, Yuuta, just put the phone on speaker.” His voice sounded really tired after passing the week having to deal with Mizuki.

“Hello Buchou, you are kinda in the way of our date.” His Vice-Captain voice greeted him, stating what Yuuta had, obviously, been doing.

Akazawa took a deep breath before saying the sentence that would ruin his friends’ romantic weekend, but Muzuki had given him no choice on the way he was acting on the past days.

“I need you guys help on something.” He said.

“Does it need to be now, Buchou? We were a bit busy before your call.” Nomura pleaded.

“Yes, it needs to be now.” He thought of a good way to put this but every idea he had made his only solution look worst.

“We desperately need to find someone for Mizuki, before he destroys the school, the Tennis club and my patience, since this week clearly showed he cannot do this by himself.”

A pause on the other side of the line, followed by loud laughs.

“Why do we need to help, isn’t Mizuki-san always acting like he is amazing and stuff, I would imagine there was a lot of people interested in him.” Yuuta’s voice was heard in the middle of the laughs.

Before Akazawa could answer, Nomura’s voice cut him off.

“Do you really think someone would be interested in Mizuki, the Mizuki we know, Yuuta?”

“You have a fair point Nomu-chan.”

“We are getting off topic here, my point is you two need to help me to get him someone for Mizuki before he gets even more desperate with his tries.” Akazawa tried to bring the happy couple back to the important matters in discussion.

“I have a good idea.” Nomura said.

“”What is it?” Akazawa sounded a bit more curious than he wished.

“Why don’t you date Mizuki, Buchou?”

His curiosity turned into sudden anger while he shouted something back and smashed his phone on the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a difficult prompt that require a lot of research on St. Rudolph members, but in the end it was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thanks for @HolyCowBrownieKitty for betaing this and UtaPri for the awful clothes inspiration.


End file.
